


A geek like you

by nephxlim



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Izzy realized she's turned into a bigger nerd than Simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A geek like you

When Izzy moved in with Simon about two years ago, Jace had stared her dead in the eyes on the steps to their appartment, long enough to make it seem intimate but not yet embarassing. Then he had burst out in laughter and only stopped when Izzy had punched him in the shoulder and demanded an explanation. 

“Izzy, you will turn out to be like him”, Jace had said, without further explanation. 

And Izzy didn’t get it. 

Now, so much later, she was standing on the table in the middle of their apartment, she looked at the Star Trek lamp she had just successfully applied to the ceiling entirely without Simon’s help.

In this very moment, Izzy realized Jace had been right. From their too expensive Captain America bedsheets to the huge amount of comic- and Star Wars themed kitchen accessoires and the nerdy apartment interior the two of them had collected in these two years, ninety percent were bought by Izzy. 

Simon liked it, he sure did. But Izzy had passed the point where she bought all of this stuff for him. Now, it was partially for Simon. And partially for herself. 50-50. 

Izzy looked down on herself. Her Wookie slippers were two sizes too big and her Star Trek shirt was so long it reached her knees. A minute of thought made her realize that she could barely speak three sentences without quoting Star Trek and suddenly she figured why Alec, well, basically everyone but Simon and Clary, rolled their eyes at her when she spoke. 

Izzy shrugged and gently jumped off the table. She picked up her phone to text Simon. 

_**01:03pm** \- Don’t forget to pick up the books I pre-ordered  
**01:04pm** \- I love you, idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/127814497042/when-izzy-moved-in-with-simon-about-two-years-ago).


End file.
